The Hangover: Hetalia Style
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: My adaptation of the movie the hangover with Axis Powers: Hetalia characters. Full summary inside.


**Summary: Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and Alfred are four best friends. Alfred is getting married, but before he does he and his friends are going to Las Vegas for the ultimate bachelor party. the next morning they wake up with the ultimate hangover and can't remember a thing of the night before. What's worse? Alfred is missing!**

**AN: Yes. Yes, I AM going there. This is the hetalia version of the movie the hangover. I'm warning you right now, before you read it, that updates will be slow because I don't have my own computer, and use the library to update. So it might be once a month or so. But I do hope that you'll still read it none the less. Enjoy!**

Gilbert stared at the vast land before him, his red eyes watching the tumbleweeds dance across the desert sand.

_Ring Ring_

The cellphone pressed to his ear made a sound, before a familiar voice picked up on the other line.

"...Hello?"

"Hallo...Arthur?" Gilbert shuffled his feet nervously.

"Yes, it's me. Gilbert, where the bloody hell are you guys! I'm getting married in three hours!" The voice on the other line was shouting, and could even be hinted as frantic.

"Ja. Well..." Gilbert glanced at his friends staring at him from outside the car. "Arthur, that's not going to happen."

**Three Days Ago**

"This suit looks awesome on me!" Gilbert proclaimed, grinning at himself in the mirror. He turned from side to side admiring the black cloth against his pale white skin.

There was a laugh from behind him. "It's not as awesome as my suit. I'm the groom here, after all." Alfred, a young man with a dull blonde hair and bright blue eyes that peeked over his glasses spoke, placing a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "But yeah, you look pretty badass." A grin caught his face, and he watched his friend grin back.

Gilbert's grin turned brighter as he turned to face Alfred completley. "Congratulations by the way, even though I've already said it."

"Thanks man." Alfred nodded, taking his hand off of Gilbert's shoulder.

"Si. Arthur is a good man." A voice rang from the doorway.

"Hon. Hon. Hon. I agree with Antonio." Another voice added.

Alfred turned to see two more of his closet friends, leaning on the doorframe. One of them had face length, blonde wavy hair and a bit of a stubble under his chin. The other had messy short brown hair, and striking green eyes. They had been trying on suits in the other room.

"Hello Francis. Anotonio." He gretted, and they walked into the room.

Gilbert walked over to the blue sofa, plopping don on it and switching on the television, just as fated words flashed across the screen.

_"Las Vegas! Come and see ouor dozens of hotels, resorts, and casino's. The perfect getaway! For more information call..."_

"The city looks nice, no?" Antonio said, looking at the television with wishful thinking, a pleasant smile placed on his lips.

"Oui. A city where love is always afloat." Francis added.

"Ha. Ha. I agree. It sounds pretty sweet." Alfred nodded, turning to Gilbert to find a thoughtful, no, plotting look in his eye. "Hey Gil, what's up with you?" He asked, poking his friend's shoulder.

There was a long pause, before Gilbert stood up and faced his friends, spreading his arms out wide. "We should go to Las Vegas!" He proclaimed.

"What?" Alfred blinked.

"Que?" Antonio tilted his head.

"That's a wonderful idea, Gilburt." Francis beamed.

"Lovi would never allow it." Antonio murmured.

"Just tell him that you're going to a fishing convention or something like that." Gilbert coaxed. "Think of it! Just the four of us on Alfred's last day of being an unmarried man."

"I'm in!" Alfred chimed, "but Arthur can't know."

"Can't know what?" A voice grumbled from behind the couch.

Alfred turned around to see Arthur, himself, standing there with his arms folded.

"Oh nothing. i just didn't want you knowing about my little surprise for you for after the wedding." Alfred purred.

Arthur immediatley blushed and looked away. "Fine, just go on with making your plans." He huffed.

"But Iggy," Alfred smirked, "You can't be in the room."

Arthur let out a perplexed sigh. "Hnn... fine." He turned his heel, and headed for the door.

"I love you." Alfred called out after him.

Arthur paused under the wooden doorframe. "I love you to Alfred." He murmured, before shutting the door securely behind him.

"Now that that's done, I think this whole Vegas thing is a great idea!" A slow smile was curling onto his lips, the more that the ide penetrated his thoughts.

"I am in, and am looking forward to visiting the gentleman's clubs." Francis smirked.

"You would be..." Gilbert said, smirking. "You would be. Awesome! So what about you Antonio?"

"I'll talk to Lovi." Antonio said, glancing aside.

"It'll be fine." Gilbert said with a slow nodd, as he winked a red eye at his Spanish friend. "Just make up a random convention to go to."

'Like a fishin convention?" Antonio said, laughing.

"Ja. Like that." Gilbert beamed as he turned off the television.

**XXX**

"Dammit Antonio, why do you have to go to a covention with those Bastardos?" Lovino said angrily, folding his arms, his curl bouncing up and down as if to show his annoyance.

Antonio smiled in a carefree manner. "Those bastards would happen to be mi amigos." He said. "And It's only a food tasting convention."

"What do you even do at a food tasting convention? Lovino scoffed, looking at his husband with a slight twitch in his eye.

"You taste food." antonio shrugged. "I'll bring you a tomato home, my cute little Lovi."

"hmpy." The brown-haired Italian clicked his tonue. "But I still don't like your stupid, immature friends."

Antonio chuckled. "Mi amigos aren't immature."

Suddenly a familair voice belonging to a familiar albino shouted through the open window. "OI! SPRINKLE TOES! THE FOOD CAN'T TASTE ITSELF!"

Lovino arched an eyebrow. "Mature?" Che. Yeah, right."

"I love you, Lovi!" Antonio grinned, pecking his husbnd on the cheek. "Take care of yourself."

'Stupid." Lovino murmured, his face turning as red as a tomato, "I-I love you too. Just don't do anything dumb."

"I promise." Antonio purred, trying to hide a smirk. with his promise as hislast words, he exited out the front door, down to the car where his friends were taking turns to see who could honk the horn in the most annoying fashion.

"I can honk the horn with my ass!" Gilbert shouted.

"Non. Antonio is here, Gilburt." Francio pointed out. "Although seeing your ass would be fine with me. Hon. Hon. Hon."

Antonio grinned, getting in the car. "What money did you guys pick up for Las Vegas?"

"I just told my students that the school was requiring money for an education project, and the parents paid up easily." Gilberet smirked holding up an envelope. "twenty five students paying thirty dollars each? 750 dollars. I'm just that awesome."

"Dude. You're the worst teacher ever." Alfred said in awe-inspiring disbelief.

'Oui. But I love it." Francis added.

"So how much did you guys pull together?" Gilbert asked.

"i have 350 dollars."Antonio said.

"600 dollars. I solf some artwork." Francis said.

350, like Antonio. I have the wedding, so I have to hold back." Alfred addmitted.

"So if we count the loan I took out, we have about 2,500 dollars." Gilbert grinned. "Ja! So let's get started!"

He turned the car out into the street, and thus began the journey.

**AN: Well, here is chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. Ha ha. the next chapter will be out when it is out. I can't promise any deadlines, but it WILL be out. Review?**


End file.
